


自杀干预热线

by smallboot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallboot/pseuds/smallboot
Summary: 恶魔结局后日谈的后日谈
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 3





	自杀干预热线

**Author's Note:**

> 我流银手V，如果和cdpr对不上说明我改了

**维克多•维克托：**

V从荒坂的空间站回来了。她说她很好，荒坂公司的公司已经移除了relic，还有她最讨厌的自大恐怖分子强尼•银手。

我提出可以帮她做检查，一开始她拒绝了我。但是我总觉得她只是不想让其他人担心。熟悉她的人但凡长了眼睛，都能看出来她和过去有些不同了。这些不同并不仅是外貌上的不同——虽然和过去相比，她确实消瘦了不少，我问过她是不是空间站上的伙食不好不合胃口，她摇头叹气，回答我说，不是的，老维，我只是单纯地咽不下去。

这趟旅行的改变已经深入她的内心了。她从空间站回来后并没有主动来找我们，也没有回复我们的电话。米丝蒂从华沙回来后，和V从前的朋友联系过几次。我们这才知道：她从轨道上回来了，独身一人。

我们约好在汤姆饭店见面。她来得比我和米丝蒂都要早，一个人坐在靠窗的位置，面前有一杯水，手旁的烟灰缸里塞满了烟屁股，手上还拿了一只。医生的直觉告诉我，她在这么抽下去，用不了多久，她的原装肺就得罢工，只能花上一笔巨款在义体医生那里换个铁玩意儿。现在再想起来，我只有一个困惑，她什么时候开始抽的烟？我们刚认识的那会，如果在候诊时遇到抽烟的病人，她会走上去把别人的烟掐掉，还会拍拍墙上早就形同虚设的禁烟标签，以示行为的正当性。

看到我们后，她有些慌张的把手上剩下的烟头按灭，推开烟灰缸，做着掩饰。接着就是普通的一餐，庆祝她回归地球继续生活。

她只吃了一口盘子里的东西，就把刀叉放到一边 ，撑起自己的脑袋，说：“对，我又回来了，还没别的地方去，只能继续在夜之城待着。老维，我这几天总是在想，要是我没有进城会怎么样——待在恶土上，当一只流浪的耗子，一个……彻彻底底的无名小卒。现在呢，我是被夜之城套牢了，太牢了。在轨道空间站的时候我总是想家，但是又说不清楚家是什么。是我的那个破公寓吗，还是说巴克尔家族？可是我的公寓里面什么也没有，巴克尔家族早也成为历史的尘埃啦。说到底，想念的还是夜之城。在轨道空间站上，我看地球的时候，就在那儿思考，夜之城在哪里，夜晚降临的时候，地上那些闪烁的灯光里面，有哪些是从夜之城传来的？”

她喝了口水，继续说：“我有的时候很憎恶这个城市，你看，我被它吞噬了，无数人前仆后继的，都被它通通吃掉了，连骨头都不剩下！但是就是这样的地方，我在太空里独自一个人的时候，想念的竟然也是这样的地方。 ”她转过头看向窗外，又转回来，目光停留在我和米丝蒂的身上。

“但是，老维，还有米丝蒂。现在我觉得我不是想念夜之城，而是想念你们，是夜之城里面的人。”她说到。

“不管发生了什么，我们永远等着你回来。”米丝蒂握住V的手。

“是啊，V。不要忘了你的老朋友们。你的公寓租期已经过了。但是如果你没有地方待，我们帮你新找了一个地方，和你以前的地方差不多，离米丝蒂现在住的地方很近。”我说到。

有一天我接到她的电话，她说她还是想做个义体检查，除此之外，她还想摘掉一些植入物。见到她之后，我发现她更瘦了，但是意外地维持在一种亢奋的精神状态，眼睛总是大大的睁着。她是混街头的雇佣兵，也算是一位追求力量的人。以前的V虽然比不上动物帮的那些筋肉狂人，但是也算强健有力，甚至能上台和夜之城拳王过招，在对手比她高大健壮得多，还针对拳击比赛武装到牙齿的情况下，把对方揍翻在地。偶尔我也会看看当时的录像，真是精彩！可是现在，她好像完全放弃了这些东西，不仅仅是拳击比赛，还有过去这么多年，她赖以为生的那些力量和精气神。听米丝蒂说，V最近拒绝了所有委托。她也许是想和过去的生活决裂，但是她又要走到哪里去？我很担心，但是看不穿她的想法，也从来没有听她提起过未来的打算。

她躺在手术台上，有时候会看向别出，固定不动。一开始我以为她在发呆，凝视着虚无的空气，但时间久了，我又觉得有些不对，她的眼神停留是有落点的。我问她在看些什么，是诊所里进了苍蝇吗，不太可能吧，我和米丝蒂打扫得很勤的。

现在想想，我还是太乐观了，以为一个人若是对健康上心，就算在糟糕也坏不到哪去。V没有立即回答我，听到我的话后，她先是一愣，随即表现出一种从梦中苏醒的神情，说：“没有苍蝇，老维。我只是看见了……不，可以继续吗？”

她的健康情况很糟糕。我是一个医生，见过很多生老病死，也能够从各项数据中发现一些端倪。发现问题只是第一步，并不能单纯的以好事或者坏事评价。最重要的一点是，我要怎么把她救回来。如果是内脏有问题，只要移植新的就好；如果她缺胳膊少腿，装上义肢也能解决；就算她一夜之间老了五十岁，成了枯木朽株，科技也有办法留她一命。现在的问题是，我完全没有办法。

这么说来，荒坂公司的医生真是拿钱不办事的蠢货，或许他们根本不知道怎么好好照顾人！

检查完毕后，我告诉她结果。她并不意外，问我她的义体和植入物有没有因为轨道失重坏掉，产生一些类似于让人幻视和幻听的副作用。

“没有，你的义体和植入物都没有问题。”我叹了口气。

她摸了摸下巴，好像在思考些什么。一时间我看不出她在高兴还是在难过。

她走之后，我冷静下来后，意识到了一个件事。也许荒坂的医生也尽力了。只是V的情况，并不是这么简单就能解决的。她并不是因为痊愈出院了，而是彻底没救了，被荒坂踹了回来。想到这里，我立刻追了出去。

她并没有走远，只是蹲在台阶上玩猫。她挠了挠猫的下巴，猫冲着她龇牙咧嘴，甚至还想咬他。她飞快地缩回手，放在衣服上擦了下，又去挠猫咪。

我记得她养过一只猫，可是退房的时候猫不见了。

“这么喜欢它，要不要抱回去养着？”我问。

V摇了摇头，说：“我不会养猫了。猫灵已经走了，再也不会回来了。”

**米丝蒂：**

我从老维那里知道了V的情况。这是第一次，我期望塔罗牌的预示只是一个错误，但是自从她回来，一切的东西都在向既定的结果倾斜。也许是我的解读出了错，不，一定是我的解读出了错……

关店之后我会去看看V，和她聊聊天。她需要一些新鲜空气，清除黑暗能量，还有关怀，更多的关怀——但是我害怕她需要的比我能够给予的要多的多。

她很少出门了，总是把自己关在房间里面，不停的换台看广告，或者对着吊顶上的风扇发呆。饮食全靠快餐和披萨解决。有时候我会给她送些自制的食物。

有一天晚上，我敲她的房间门，可能隔了半个世纪之久，她才回应我。我很着急，差一点就去借钥匙了。她的头发乱糟糟的，眼下有着很重的黑眼圈，身上穿着一件起皱的长衬衫。

“抱歉，我刚才在睡觉……我晚上睡不好。”她叹了一口气。

今天我带的是人造玉米饼卷合成鱼肉。我想把手上的餐盒放在茶几上，但是公寓的情况让我惊讶。她的房间乱得像是闯进来一头犀牛，原本应该摆在茶几上的东西全部在地上，但是放着一张被子，沙发上的靠枕也满地都是，只有床是完好整洁的，因为上面只有孤零零的一个枕头。

她走上前去把被子扔回床上，又捡起掉在地上的东西。我把餐盒放好，坐在她的身边。

“V，发生了什么事情？”我问到。

她没有看我，隔了很久才说，她在沙发上睡着了，醒来时发现整个人躺在地上，被子也零落在外。

我提出送她一些香薰，辅以冥想和深呼吸，希望能够让她好受些，至少能够安抚一下她疲惫倦怠的灵魂。

“那些东西解决不了我的问题。”她说完从盒子里拿出一个玉米饼，咬了一大口。“你的手艺一直都很不错。”她夸赞到。

我也咬了一口。她太客气了，今天的酱汁调得有些太咸了。我观察着她的表情，发现她是认真在评价。

“那我明天去找老维，让他给你开些药。”我说。

她看起来很抗拒我的提议，连忙摆手，支支吾吾地说让她先试试香薰、冥想和深呼吸。

“假如事情真的这么严重，你还是需要这些东西的帮助！不要逞强了，V。”

她被我吓了一跳。“米丝蒂，我知道。我只是不想成为那种把精神药物当早饭吃的人。”

“我不会让那样的事情发生的。”我的语气软和下来。

她沉默了一阵子，机械性地拿起桌上的食物，往自己的嘴里塞，也没有见她细细咀嚼，就把嘴里的东西吞了下去。一会儿，她转过头来看我，指着她自己，说到：“米丝蒂，你觉得我变了吗？”

我上下打量了她一下，说：“你瘦了些。”

“米丝蒂，我想说的不是这个，而是……唉！你觉得我现在像强尼•银手吗？”

强尼•银手，我所了解的他的事迹，大都是从V那里听到的。我知道他是夜之城的摇滚小子，烧了荒坂塔的恐怖分子，最后消失得无影无踪的传统人物。除此之外，还有着火爆的脾气，从relic里醒来后第一件事就是抢夺V的身体。不过后来他们两人之间好像达成了某种意义上的和解。

“好像是有一点。”我回答到。

“操他妈的。”她低声的骂了一句，抬起头看我，死死地抓着我的手臂，对着我说：“我就知道，我就知道。米丝蒂，强尼他明明……他明明死了，他妈的死得不能再死了，但是就算这样，他还是不肯放过我。”

她松开我的手臂，把头埋进膝盖里。“米丝蒂，你会梦见杰克吗？有的时候，你会觉得他还在你的身边，还会和你说话吗？”

“有过。我总是觉得他没有真正的离开。好像他只是出了一趟远门，再等等就会回来。”

V把头埋得更深了。我感觉她在哭，但是她的声音很平静，只是在陈述一件普通的事情。“没有真正的离开，”她先是重复了一遍我说的话，“但是又不一样，完全不一样。”

“你会想念强尼•银手吗？”我问她。

“我可是恨死他了，米丝蒂，没有他我不知道有多快活呢！他就是个大傻逼，和他拉拉扯扯的，没有几个过得好。”她抬起头，在桌子上摸到了一只打火机，又从枕头下面翻出她的烟盒。她打开盒子，拿起一根香烟，又停住了。像是想起什么一样，她把烟盒扔得远远的。

“我们才见面，他就想杀了我，就在我的老公寓里面。那天在下雨，雨滴一直拍打着我的玻璃窗，我的头撞在窗上，看到的东西只有夜之城，雨中灰暗又惨淡的城市，在这一刻才能洗干净它灯火辉煌的假象，露出浅薄虚伪的真正面目。到了最后他也恨透了我。在切除他之前我们见过最后一面，他的嘴上一直在说胡话，什么我和他之间已经成为一体了，放什么狗屁……我怎么会变成他那种狗样子！”

但是米丝蒂，以前我还能够自我安慰一下，现在我越来越弄不清楚我是谁了。我依然感受到他的存在。起先是声音，在半梦半醒之间，我会听见他的声音，呼唤着我，无比的真实，但又转瞬即逝。”V说到，她的声音和烟雾一样轻，好像在向我吐露一个秘密，不愿意被旁人听去。

她向后倒在沙发上，就像突然失去了全部力气。“然后，我又看见了他的身影，每次都是突如其来的出现在我的脑海里面，但只有短暂的几秒钟。”

**V：**

米丝蒂离开后，公寓里又归于平静。她把灯关上了，坐在沙发上。唯一的灯光来源于电视机，上面正在播放着合成瓶装水的广告。从屏幕中映出的幽幽蓝光照在她的脸上，将她的影子拉长，投向她身后的墙壁。

她看见广告后突然觉得很渴，从水槽里接了一杯的水。电视闪烁的灯光映入玻璃杯中，澄澈透明的自来水展现出不同的颜色。她喝了一小口，仅够润湿嘴唇。看来今天运气不错，水厂的净水装置还在正常运转，水喝起来也没有苦味或者尿骚味。她突然想起了刚才合成瓶装水的广告：百分之百还原纯水的味道。所以纯水喝起来到底是什么味道。

看电视能够让她忘记很多东西，忘记一秒一秒流失的时间，还有在结束之后等待她的无声的死亡。刚从空间站的时候她还会计数，算算自己还有多久能活。现在她已经失去了这样的感知能力，她觉得自己困在一个无尽的循环里面。太阳升起又落下，她睡着又醒来，只要这个循环用不打破，她就会永远的活着。有的时候她想着，等到她彻底厌倦这样的生活时，她就会给自己的脑袋一梭子。她庆幸着自己还掌握着提前结束这六个月的小小权力。

再说了，她已经比她预想的多活了很久。在她还在恶土上流浪的时候，她以为明天就是自己的死期；在目睹荒坂赖宣杀死荒坂三郎的时候，她以为她活不过下一小时；躺在荒坂的手术台，接受那些科学狂人乱搞她的脑子时，她想过也许自己下一秒就死于医疗事故。现在她还能活六个月，比一秒、一小时、一天多得不知道多少！这么说她早就该死了，只是拖拖拉拉的到了现在。

这算不算一个天大的笑话？时间不够的时候，她想的都是怎么才能活下去，现在她有了很多时间，可她想的却是应该怎么死。

她把现在的日子分成两个部分，一个是她清醒的时候。这样的时间往往都会伴随着清晰的疼痛、恶心等种种生理上的不适。另一部分是她神志不清的时间，她已经不记得上一次躺在床上入睡是什么时候了，大多数时候，她都是因为突然的眩晕，被迫陷入近乎昏迷的睡眠之中。

大多数人们都把充满病痛和负面情绪的日子当做一种意外情况。在夜之城中生活，发生这种意外的几率比别地要高得多。以前她也是这样想的，可是当一个人的生活被以上的东西充满时，从前的平常日子在这个时候也就变成“意外”了。

这就是她喜欢看电视的另一个原因。这些飞速转变的彩色画面，和永远也不会停住的音乐是另一种止疼药。通过转移她的注意力，占满她清醒的时间来缓解她承受的病痛。毕竟电视台的人就是靠这个挣钱的，精心的安排每一个演播稿，调控演播室的灯光颜色以及频闪程度……它出生的本意就是吸引人们的视线，最近还要和超梦体验以及街头暴力相互竞争，当然要多下点苦功夫。

她定的闹钟响了。她从抽屉里拿出药箱，按照老维的便签倒药片：蓝色的一天三次（她错过了前两次）一次五颗，红色的一天一次，一次一把。她用刚才接的水分五次把这些药送进肚子里。她确实不想成为强尼•银手这样的磕药逼，但是此刻她不得不安慰自己，强尼•银手把闪闪当早餐吃是为了快感，她是迫不得已。

直到现在，她也还在和身体里强尼的那部分斗争着。她这一生必须要和什么东西较劲才行，以前是夜之城，现在是强尼•银手。她不愿接纳强尼与自己的融合，尽管她自己也清楚， **他们的生命早已交叠在一起。** 她还保有一种意志，或者说一种错觉，一种侥幸，那就是她可以凭借自身的精神与不可抗的融合对抗到底，这样她就可以向强尼证明他的错误，她并没有背叛他， **更没有背叛她自己。**

只有从睡眠中苏醒时，她会陷入空前的脆弱之中。那时候她身处V与强尼融合的边界，恰巧能够看见彼岸。那是完全不同的景象，好似一个水草丰美的牧园，她可以完全沉浸在沉静中，不需要做过多的思考，也没有任何的痛苦。她就这么漂浮在无意识的夜空之中，她短暂易碎的睡眠成为生命中那些短暂快乐时光的延续。而且这些东西就在她的眼前，只要向前一跃，只要放弃所谓的抗争，她和他的残留部分彻底成为一体，也许这样的宁静就会继续流淌进现实。这样暂时的脆弱、情绪的波动，让她害怕自己总有一天忍受不了诱惑，向另一方屈服。

她的胃又开始波动起来，甚至比以前还要严重。她冲向卫生间，跪在冰冷的地板上，扣着自己的嗓子，把胃清空是第一步。她能感受到自己吃的所有东西——玉米饼、鱼肉，还有老维开的药片，像无法阻拦的洪水一样冲出她的喉咙，涌进马桶里。她等着这一切结束，她想着，如果明天情况恶化了，她要立刻结束这一切。

吐完之后，她没有力气起身，还是跪在地上，忍受着并未消失的眩晕。她把额头贴在地板上，可惜冰凉的地面并没有给她太多的安慰。

她的眼前一黑，身边的一切飞速地从她的眼前滑过，又归于原位。一种熟悉的电流流过她的身体。她的眼前出现了一双黑色的皮鞋，但是颜色很淡，边缘也在不断的拉伸变化，好像随时就会消失。她伸出手想要抓住这段影像，但是皮鞋的主人向后退了一步。她扑了个空。

她抬起头看向眼前的男人。那双充满了叛逆和愤怒的眼睛藏在了飞行眼镜之下，嘴唇也紧紧闭着。但是她知道，不需要他开口，她就知道这个人想说什么。

她愤恨地看着他，撑着柜子，从地上站了起来。翻出她胃部的恶心感逐渐褪去，在她的口中留下了腐败的臭味。强尼转过身就要离开，她伸出手去触碰他的肩膀，做一些无畏的尝试。强尼并没有回头，只是抱着手前往了客厅，抱着手臂坐下沙发上。她跟在强尼身后，坐在地上，仰视着她。

他们都没有说话。她从茶几底下找到了昨天被她乱扔的手枪，塞进强尼的手里。强尼接了过去，卸下弹夹，放在一旁。她又拉过强尼的手，放在自己的脖子上。冰凉的金属松松地环着她的颈脖。她终于缓慢地说出一句话：“我是叛徒。”

她等待着，心里却放松极了。她想起和强尼一起去看他的墓。其中有一小段时间，他们就是这样安静地坐着，谁也不说一句话。强尼的手掌沿着她的皮肤向上，停在了她的脸颊上。她觉得眼角有些湿润，但是在滑落之前就被拭去了。

她崩溃了，扳开强尼的手，亲吻他的手心。原来自己这些天费尽苦心建立的防线是这么的不堪一击，一个闪现的影像就能将其全部破碎。她的那些自以为是的较量也突然变得毫无意义。既然梦境之中才会出现的东西又短暂的复现在眼前，那又何须美化难以忍受的痛苦呢？

强尼•银手说了第一句话，那声音就像是从她的喉咙里传出的：“你不能再这么下去了。”


End file.
